


Marry Me?

by KellyLiz



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyLiz/pseuds/KellyLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy plans his proposal to Lizzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

“Let’s meet again on Thursday, same time.” Darcy concluded after Bob’s report. “We need to keep a close watch on this project.”

Bob, Janet and Jacob filed out of the conference room. Darcy stopped Fitz at the door. “Do you have a few minutes, Fitz?”

“Sure,” Fitz looked at Darcy curiously. Darcy looked a little nervous. “Is everything okay? I thought we were on schedule.”

“Yes, we’re fine. I want to talk to you about something personal.” Darcy waved Fitz towards his office and they walked down the hall. Fitz waited until Darcy shut the door.

“What’s up? Are Lizzie and Gigi alright?” Fitz watched as Darcy ran his hand tensely down his tie.

“They’re well. Gigi is flying home with Sidney tomorrow for several days.” Darcy turned and looked unseeingly out his office windows. Fitz waited. Darcy liked to sift through his thoughts before talking about important issues. Fitz had learned to replay scenes from his favorite movies in his head while waiting for Darcy to speak.

“I want to propose to Lizzie,” Darcy finally spoke.

“That’s great! Congratulations Darcy.” Fitz was psyched. He and Brandon had a bet on the engagement date. Anything before June would be Fitz’s win. Not that this was all about his bet, he reminded himself. He was ecstatic for Darcy and Lizzie too.

“I’m not sure how to do it,” Darcy admitted. “I was hoping you could help me.”

“Is that it? You’re just worried when and how you propose?” 

“I’m nervous she might not be ready also.” Darcy turned and looked at him with a slight grimace. “But I’m ready to bite the bullet.”

“What time frame are you thinking?” Fitz asked.

“I thought perhaps at the museum fundraiser tomorrow night. I’ll take Lizzie outside privately after the dinner when most guests have left. They string thousands of lights in their Japanese garden. The last time we were there, Lizzie told me it was one of the most romantic places she has ever been.” Darcy looked at Fitz. “What do you think? Do you think she will like that?”

“That sounds great,” Fitz nodded. “Do you know what you’ll say?”

“That’s where I could use your input. How should I start? Should I just drop to my knee and start talking?” Darcy frowned. 

“Tell her what you feel,” Fitz said. “Straight-forward, no embellishments, right from the heart. That’s all anybody would want.”

“Does it have to be long?” Darcy clenched his fists in his pocket. “You know I’m not the best at expressing my feelings.”

“No, short and simple is much better.” Fitz clapped his hand on Darcy’s back. 

Darcy gave Fitz a searching look. “Do you think she’ll say yes?”

Fitz smiled. “Have you seen the way she looks at you? She’s crazy about you.”

Darcy gave Fitz one of his rare smiles. “Thanks Fitz. I appreciate the support.”

 

To a casual observer, Darcy looked the same as usual during dinner the following night. Fitz, however, could see a slight nervousness in the way he looked at Lizzie, smiled slightly without attentively listening to Gigi’s stories, and barely touched his dinner.

Lizzie bumped her shoulder to Darcy’s. “Everything okay?” she asked quietly with a smile though her eyes looked questioning. He nodded at her reassuringly, and Fitz saw Lizzie take his hand under the table. 

A few minutes later, Gigi and Lizzie excused themselves to go to the restroom. Darcy was shifting in his seat and Fitz took pity on him. “Walk with me, Darcy.” Fitz motioned with his head towards the doors that led outside.

They left Brandon and Sidney deep in a heated debate over the relative merits of the A’s and the Giants. Fitz and Darcy didn’t speak until they had stepped outside. “Nervous?” Fitz asked.

“Yes,” Darcy smoothed his tie for the umpteenth time that night and put his hands in his pockets to still them. “I just want the waiting to be over.”

“You’re almost ther—“ Fitz started but Darcy interrupted. “Let’s go wait for Lizzie and Gigi.”

“O—kay,” Darcy had already turned away by the time Fitz finished.

The women’s lounge had a long curved wall with a hall for privacy instead of a door. They could hear Lizzie and Gigi as they left the lounge’s mirrored area. Gigi was laughingly teasing Lizzie. “My brother can’t take his eyes off you as usual, Lizzie. When’s he going to pop the question? Are you going to be Mrs. Darcy soon?”

Darcy stiffened and Fitz’s eyes grew wide. They both strained their ears but could not hear a response from Lizzie. Gigi’s voice was heard saying, “Wait—“ and then some mumbled words they could not pick up. Lizzie’s voice answered clearly, “I’m not ready yet.” 

“Fine,” they heard Gigi huff. Fitz winced. He could not look at Darcy. Several seconds of heavy silence hung awkwardly between them. 

Lizzie and Gigi rounded the corner and Lizzie beamed when she saw Darcy. She went to him and slid her arm around his waist. Darcy put an arm across her shoulders but Lizzie must have noticed something in his face. She looked concerned and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

Gigi grinned at Fitz. “Did you ditch your boyfriend and mine to wait for us by the bathroom?” 

“They were having an amicable disagreement that I chose to let them work out between themselves.” Fitz spoke automatically, but his eyes kept sliding to Darcy and Lizzie. Darcy’s face was impassive but Lizzie had a slight furrow between her brows and she was looking at him with uncertainty.

Lizzie caught Fitz’s eye and she raised her eyebrows in question. Fitz looked away, inwardly cursing himself for his open, expressive face. Lizzie had caught on that he knew what was going on and he was pretty sure she would find a way to talk to him privately soon.

Gigi laughed. “What are they arguing about? Please don’t tell me it’s about the A’s and Giants. They have not been able to shut up about those teams all night.”

“Yeah,” Fitz said absently. “Baseball season just began and they’re all over it.”

Gigi kept up a steady stream of chatter as they followed Darcy and Lizzie back to the table. Brandon and Sidney stopped their debate when Gigi prodded Sidney to tell Fitz about his college baseball career. It was probably a good idea to keep talking so the others didn’t notice Darcy was quieter than usual anyway. Darcy’s face looked normal but he didn’t meet Fitz’s eyes as the conversation swirled around the table.

A few hours later, Brandon commented, “I hate to break up the party, but I have an early meeting in the morning.” 

Lizzie turned to Darcy. “We haven’t walked through the Japanese Garden tonight yet. Do you think we have time, William?”

“If you would like,” Darcy said. “But I still have some emails I need to answer tonight.”

“Oh,” Lizzie looked disappointed, but took his arm with a smile. “Let’s just hurry home then.” 

Darcy studiously avoided Fitz’s eyes as he and Lizzie said their good-byes and left. Brandon came around to Fitz and touched his arm. “What’s up?” he asked. “You keep staring at Darcy.”

“Nothing,” Fitz replied. “Let’s go home.”


	2. The new plan

Lizzie clutched Fitz’s arm. “Oh, no! He thought I was talking about being ready to marry him?”

Just as Fitz had feared, Lizzie had called him first thing in the morning. He had tried to ignore her call, but decided he may as well just give in and meet her for lunch before she decided to hunt him down with a vengeance.

Fitz raised his eyebrows comically high. “Weren’t you?”

“No!” Lizzie’s lip was trembling. “Gigi asked me if I wanted to go back to the dessert bar for another round.”

Fitz frantically thought back to their overheard conversation. “We did hear Gigi say something quiet before you answered, but couldn’t hear any words.”

“She had turned away to put away her lipstick in her purse as she spoke,” Lizzie squeezed Fitz’s arm so hard he grimaced. “Fitz, how upset was William? Did he say anything?”

Lizzie looked as if she was about to cry. He patted her arm with his other hand. “He doesn’t show his feelings much and honestly, I couldn’t look at him. But, yeah, I think he was pretty disappointed.”

“I have to talk to him. I can’t let him think that I don’t want to marry him yet. I do, I really do!” Lizzie shook his arm for emphasis.

Fitz smiled and felt his mood lighten. Darcy was a changed man this past year thanks to his relationship with Lizzie. “That’s awesome, Lizzie! I’m really happy for both of you.”

“I have to tell him,” Lizzie chewed on her lip, distraught.

“What are you going to say? That I blew his confidence and he should just go ahead and ask now?” Fitz tried to pull his arm carefully from Lizzie’s grasp. It was becoming a bit painful.

Lizzie put her head down, thinking. “What if I propose to him?” Her head snapped up and she squeezed his arm tensely. “Would he like that?”

Fitz frowned. Darcy was kind of old-fashioned, but on the other hand, he was very progressive. He loved that Lizzie was strong-willed and could hold her own with him. The result would be the same, they would be happily engaged. “Yeah, I think he would.”

“Okay,” Lizzie was frowning. “How should I do it? Fitz, I don’t know what to do! It’s got to be soon, I don’t want him feeling disappointed very long. You know how he keeps his feelings inside when he’s upset. I can’t stand to have him hurting over this.”

“I get it, Lizzie B.” Fitz finally was able to pull his arm from Lizzie’s grasp. “But he’s not that fragile. He’s handled a lot worse.”

“Yeah, but I’d prefer not to be the cause of pain for him ever again. How about at Pemberley? I fell in love with William there. It could be in my old offic—you don’t have to roll your eyes at me, Fitz. If you think it’s a bad idea, just say so.”

“So. Too bland with the off-white walls and too boring with the sterile office equipment. Pemberley is Darcy’s place of business. It’s not romantic enough.” Fitz never thought he would have to explain this to a woman.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Lizzie shook her head, deep in thought. “Should I take him to Netherfield? No, that won’t work, it’ll take too much time to arrange to visit without him knowing why.”

“How about a special place here in San Francisco that has meaning for both of you?” Fitz flexed his hand. He was pretty sure the blood returning to it was what caused the tingling now that the vise Lizzie passed off as her hand was gone from his arm.

“He’s fairly private. It can’t be too public. Not a restaurant or anything like that.” Lizzie seemed to be discarding ideas as soon as she thought of them. “I need a guy’s input. Fitz, give me some ideas. Where would you want your proposal to be?”

Fitz pursed his lips. “Well, I first realized I might be in love with Brandon at Lands End Park. We went for a walk there one evening at sunset. We were not talking but the silence felt so natural. I realized how happy I was, just to be with him enjoying the moment. It was perfect with the view and the sun setting over the wa----you are not getting teary on me, are you Lizzie?”

“No,” Lizzie blinked rapidly. Fitz almost laughed at her attempts to hide the moisture in her eyes. “It's just that William and I had the most romantic hike there when I first moved to San Francisco. He packed an incredible lunch and we talked for hours about our future.”

“Sounds like it could work.” Fitz smiled at her. 

“I can’t believe this happened just because I was too full for more dessert!” Lizzie lamented.

“Yeah, what were you thinking, Lizzie B? You should never turn down more dessert.” Fitz grinned. “Out of curiosity, what did you answer to Gigi’s question about marrying Darcy?”

“I wasn’t going to admit anything to her before he asked! I just smiled noncommittally.” Lizzie shook her head. “Thanks for telling me about this, Fitz. I know I pressured you into it.”

“You’re a little bit scary when you get protective about Darcy,” Fitz nodded. “It reminds me of someone else I know.”

She hugged him. “Thanks Fitz. I think I can do this.”

 

Just a few hours later, Lizzie called him. Fitz picked up the phone quickly. “Lizzie B!”

“I have a new appreciation for what men go through now.” Lizzie sounded strained. “Fitz, I’m nervous.”

“You know what his answer will be,” Fitz spun in his chair.

“But I want the proposal to be memorable.” Fitz could almost hear Lizzie biting her lip.

“You’ve picked a perfect venue. Now you just have to tell him how you feel.” Fitz idly spun his pen in his hand.

“Can I ask you a favor?” Lizzie didn’t wait for his answer. “Can you and Brandon come meet us there? A little while after I plan to propose? I’d like to have William’s closest friends and Gigi there to celebrate after we’re engaged. I’ve already checked with Gigi. She and Sidney have dinner plans, but will come afterwards.”

Fitz grinned. “How did Gigi take the news you are proposing?”

“Let’s just say I have to hold my phone to my left ear. I’m hoping the ringing in my right ear from her squeal will go away in a few hours.”

Fitz laughed. He was glad Lizzie had chosen to propose tomorrow night. He didn’t think he could hide this from Darcy long.

“We’ll be there,” he promised.


	3. The proposal

Fitz and Brandon walked down the beach, the sun just starting to sink in the sky. The water was calm, reflecting the deep blue of the sky and the orange trail of the sun. It was a beautiful night and the air smelled like a combination of spring and the tangy smell of saltwater. 

“I’m glad you suggested we come early before meeting Darcy and Lizzie,” Fitz said. “This park makes me feel so relaxed.”

“Do you remember the first time we came here?” Brandon looked sideways at Fitz.

Fitz grinned. “I talked your ear off that day, and I didn’t shut up until we were hiking here.”

Brandon picked up a rock and idly threw it towards the water. “Yeah, that day was special.”

Fitz took Brandon’s hand. “It certainly was.”

They walked for several minutes until they were far from the crowded part of the park. Not many people were this far down the beach. Brandon stopped and pulled Fitz to face him. “It seems we’ve always been on the same page. That was the day I figured out you are the only one for me, the same day you realized you love me.”

Fitz put his hand on Brandon’s shoulder and drew him closer. Brandon smiled at Fitz, his eyes warm and intent. He had the most beautiful brown eyes with long curly lashes that Fitz felt he could drown in. 

“Fitz,” Brandon took a deep breath, “You have made my life so happy since I met you. Every day with you is a joy and a blessing. I cannot fully express in words just how much you mean to me. You are my best friend, my soul mate and the love of my life.” 

Fitz felt his breath catch as his brain slowly caught on to what was happening. He stood immobile, unable to speak. Brandon reached out and cupped his hand against Fitz’s cheek. “Fitz, will you marry me?”

The spell broke and Fitz could move. “Of course I’ll marry you!” he flung himself at Brandon. Brandon wrapped his arms around Fitz and they held each other tightly. “I love you, Brandon,” Fitz spoke quietly in Brandon’s ear. After several long moments, they leaned back, drunk with happiness. Without speaking, Brandon took Fitz’s hand again and they continued to walk along the beach.

A peaceful contentment settled in Fitz as he and Brandon walked. Normally he talked a mile a minute, but it felt right to just be together without any words. They ambled slowly, stealing sideways glances at each other and watched the seagulls swooping near the shore.

Fitz thought of Darcy and Lizzie again. A little further down the beach, he could see four people sitting on a log in the sand. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he and Brandon had arrived, but the sun had sunk a good distance lower in the sky. As they drew closer, he could see Darcy, his arms wrapped around Lizzie, next to Gigi and Sidney, holding hands. All four looked towards Fitz and Brandon with expectant smiles on their faces. Brandon gave them a thumbs up signal.

Something Brandon had said earlier came back to him. “Brandon, I never told you before that this was where I first realized I loved you for the first time,” Fitz said slowly. “I wasn’t able to say it to you until a few weeks later.”

“Are you sure?” Brandon asked carefully.

Fitz’s head whipped to Lizzie, who was now in hearing distance. “It seems this was way too big of a coincidence that you proposed to me the same place and night that Lizzie was planning to propose to Darcy.”

Lizzie and Darcy stood up and shared a smile. Behind them, Gigi was grinning conspiratorially. “Dammit, Darcy and Lizzie!” The pieces all fit together too well for Fitz suddenly. “You played me!”

Lizzie laughed and ran over to hug Fitz. “I’m sorry, Fitz.” Her eyes were sparkling. “We just wanted to find out where you would most like to be proposed to and set you up to come here with Brandon without suspecting why.”

Fitz was much too happy to frown, but he tried to glare at Darcy. “I felt sorry for you, man! How could you mess with me like that?” He heard Brandon snicker. 

“It was for a good cause,” Darcy looked pleased with his performance. 

“And you!” Fitz pointed to Gigi. “You were in on this too!”

“Yep,” she smiled cheerfully at him. “I had to playact the ‘not ready’ conversation with Lizzie and then keep you semi-occupied so you couldn’t watch William too closely at the Museum dinner. He’s not that good of an actor.”

“Hey,” Darcy protested. “I did very well. I had to dig deep to pretend to hide my feelings and act nervous about a life-changing declaration to Lizzie.”

“I found your acting very realistic,” Lizzie said loyally. Lizzie hugged Brandon her congratulations as Fitz hugged Gigi and Darcy.

“I was there,” Sidney volunteered his contribution. Gigi snickered and laced her fingers with his again.

“Lizzie did quite a number on me. She was almost in tears, all worried about your feelings, Darce.” Fitz made air quotes in the air around the word ‘feelings’. He grinned at them both and put his arm around Brandon. “I’m torn between feeling annoyed at how easily you tricked me and touched that you put out such an effort to put together an entire fake proposal scenario just to help our engagement be more special.”

Brandon pulled Fitz close. Gigi tried to blink back tears and Lizzie beamed at them. “Congratulations Brandon and Fitz.” Darcy said. “We are happy for you. Are you ready to go out and celebrate?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Brandon answered for them both. As they turned to walk back towards the park entrance, Fitz noticed Lizzie’s left ring finger.


	4. Four days earlier

April 21, 2014, four days earlier

William stepped into the condo surprised at the sound of music floating down the hall. He set down his bag and hung up his coat, slipping his hand into his front pocket to finger the small box once again. He was early and had hoped to beat Lizzie home on this very important occasion. 

He followed the music towards the living room. His heart was pounding so hard, he could take his pulse without touching any pulse points. When was the last time he had been this nervous? An image rose in his mind of his hand reaching for the doorbell at Lizzie’s house a year ago last March when he had returned Lizzie’s phone call in person. That had turned out even better than he had hoped and he used the memory to boost his courage.

Even if she said no, he reminded himself, they would still be together in a loving, committed relationship. But he wanted more, so much more. He wanted the ultimate bond with her, where they pledged to share their lives as husband and wife. He had known this was where they were headed for many months. He was ready. The question was, was Lizzie? He couldn’t deny how much it would hurt for him to hear her say no. To realize he was still far ahead of her in his expectations of their relationship. To take a step back and pace himself, carefully weighing his words and hopes about the future instead of freely sharing his thoughts and dreams. He tried to shelve his fear. They had been in love over a year, living together almost six months. Lizzie had made futuristic comments about being married to him. Surely she was ready.

The living room was bright with the early evening sun slanting through the large windows. The room was decorated with tall candlesticks, the candles lit despite the natural light. Bouquets of flowers were placed around the room, the large bouquets made up of pale pink peonies. It looked like---

“Hey,” Lizzie came in through the kitchen and gave him a wide smile in greeting. “You’re home. I didn’t hear you come in.”

She wrapped her arms around him and he managed to turn his body slightly so his right pocket would not press against her hip. He hugged her tightly, as always feeling happiness spiral through him at her presence. His hand gently cradled the back of her head and he was bending down to kiss her when the memory hit in full force. “Lizzie,” he stopped inches from her lips and gestured around the room “did you set this up to look like the decorations at the Gibson wedding?”

She laughed and squeezed him tighter. “Yes. Can you believe it’s been two years since we met? Not the most auspicious beginning, but I think we’ve more than made up for it.” She leaned up to kiss him and for a few blissful minutes his mind went blank of all but the taste and feel of her.

They were both breathing a bit heavier by the time they pulled back. With a jolt, William remembered his plan and the dinner reservations at Delfina, one of Lizzie’s favorite Italian restaurants, meant to surprise her. He opened his mouth to tell her when the sound of the oven timer buzzed loudly. Lizzie smiled at him. “I picked up your favorite pasta from La Ciccia and browned some sourdough bread from the bakery. Let me just take the bread out of the oven and give it a few minutes to cool before we eat.”

Lizzie headed to the kitchen and William took out his phone, quickly canceling their reservations at Delfina. It made sense they had both made plans for each other on this date. He loved it when Lizzie surprised him, but the irony of it ruining his surprise was not opportune right now. What had Lizzie just said about their initial meeting? That it was not auspicious, exactly how he felt about his planned proposal at the moment.

Last year, they had celebrated the first anniversary of their meeting at Netherfield. William had flown to see Lizzie Friday evening for a rare long weekend and they had started it in bed, where Lizzie had teased him about his reticence at the Gibson wedding. “How many words did you say to me during our infamous dance?” she had challenged him, laughing.

“Do we need to bring this up?” he had sighed. “You forget nothing. You tell me.”

“Let’s see, ‘Not especially’ was your first sentence and then ‘Not if I can help it’. That makes eight.” Lizzie leaned up to pat his cheek. “Am I missing anything? Did you mumble something under your breath about my wit or beauty?”

“Clearly I was too dazzled by holding you in my arms for the first time to be able to communicate well.” William felt compelled to try some feeble attempt at rationalization for his actions. He had no idea why he hadn’t been able to see the sparkling, intelligent gorgeous woman who was right in front of him that night.

“Very funny,” Lizzie poked him. “You obviously didn’t want to speak at all and I should be grateful I managed to get you to say eight words. To reward you, how about we make out this weekend as many times as the number of words you spoke to me during that dance?”

He raised his eyebrows, fighting a huge smile from spreading over his face. “Really? Because now that you mention it, I remember thanking you for the dance also.”

Lizzie laughed. “Nice try, but those five words were spoken after we finished dancing.” 

He had tightened his arms around her and started nuzzling her neck. “This is the first time in my life I’ve felt envious of the loquaciousness of Ricky Collins,” he said, smiling when Lizzie chortled.

Lizzie came into the living room, jerking William back to the present. She took his hand and led him to the couch where he sat and she snuggled next to him (on his left side, he was grateful to note). William wrapped his arm around her as his mind spun. His vision of the romantic restaurant dinner followed by a late night walk on the beach they had went to during Lizzie’s first tour of San Francisco evaporated. He thought the moonlit water and city lights would provide the perfect romantic spot for him to drop on his knee in the rocky sand. Should he wait for another night? He had thought this night would be perfect, forever linking this date to two of the most important moments of their lives.

Lizzie turned to face him, swallowing with a serious look in her eyes. “William, I want you to know how happy I am with you,” she said, a slight tremor in her voice. “You are the most caring man I have ever met. You challenge me, help me grow, and yet paradoxically, you steady me and keep me safe. With you at my side, I feel I can handle anything.” Her eyes had become moist and her lower lip trembled before she continued. “I expected to fall in love someday. But I never expected the intensity of the love I have for you.”

William’s heart sped up, even as time seemed to slow down. Just as she had turned his world upside down two years ago and then somehow righted it to an even better place, now she had upended his planned proposal but brought it back exactly where he needed to be. He stood up and pulled her up from the couch, looking into her eyes. “Lizzie, last year at Netherfield, you asked how I could have still loved and wanted you after all you said about me on your videos. That question was backwards, it should have been how could I not still love and want you. You are worth waiting for and fighting for and so much more. I love you more deeply than I thought was humanly possible. You bring happiness, love, light, creativity and humor to my life. You have helped me to become a better person. I want to spend every day of my life with you, loving you, arguing with you and sharing all my joys and sorrows with you.” He stepped back and dropped to one knee. Lizzie’s eyes widened and he heard her breath catch. “I love you,” he said pulling the ring box out of his pocket. “Please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Lizzie, will you marry me?”

Lizzie stood frozen. William couldn’t breathe, his whole being waited for her answer. Her widened eyes filled with tears and she cried “Yes!” as she lunged forward at him. He was able to catch her with his left arm, but could not keep his balance as she threw her weight on him. They tumbled together to the floor, William dropping the ring box and grabbing around her waist with his right arm also so that he could keep Lizzie on top of him to protect her from hitting hard against the floor. He heard the ring box skittering across the floor and then Lizzie’s lips were on his and they were kissing with everything they had to convey all that they felt.

As happened often, their kisses escalated into something more making them forget the ring and their cooling dinner. The world shrunk to their two entwined bodies rolling on the carpet and the feel of each other’s skin, lips and mouths. Their lovemaking had an element of tenderness that afterwards brought Lizzie to tears again. He gently wiped the corner of her eyes and then rolled her over on top of him feeling the welcome weight of happiness settle in.

A few minutes later, he felt Lizzie’s lips curve into a smile against his chest. “That’s a rug burn totally worth it.” 

He laughed and squeezed around her waist. “You finally did it, Lizzie.” William couldn’t help chuckling. “You told me you could take me down last summer given the right circumstances. I guess this was it.”

Lizzie laughed. “Yeah, this was my plan all along.” Her head suddenly popped up, looking around the room. “Where’s my ring?”

Lizzie jumped up, pulling on her panties and shirt and she crawled across the floor, looking for the dark box. The sight of a bare-legged Lizzie on her hands and knees searching for her engagement ring made him want to laugh and his heart clench at the same time. Lizzie turned to look at him, her hair forming a curtain she had to push over her shoulder and out of the way, “Why are you smiling like that?” she asked with a light laugh. “Did you see where it went?” 

William hastily pulled on his pants and crawled over to put his hand on her back. “Because you are the most amazing woman,” he answered, kissing her lightly. They found the ring safely nestled under a chair across the room. Lizzie picked up the box and handed it to him, unopened. He opened the box and pulled out the ring, carefully sliding it on to her ring finger. Lizzie looked down at it and brought her right hand up to cup his face. “It’s beautiful, William.” 

“It was my grandmother’s ring,” he picked up her slim hand to look at it again. A warmth spread inside him at seeing her left hand wearing his engagement ring. “If you don’t like it, we can go out and pick out another ring with a different setting.”

“I love it,” she studied the platinum band with the large center diamond, set with two smaller diamonds on each side. “It has a vintage look and I like that it is a family heirloom.”

“Aunt Catherine suggested it,” William said. Lizzie’s mouth gaped open in surprise. “She’s batting for team Lizzie now.”

Lizzie threw her arms around him. “I love you, future husband” she whispered.

“I love you too,” William stroked her back. “It will be the happiest day of my life when you become my wife.” They smiled at each other.

They ate their reheated dinner while William told Lizzie of his original plan. “I’m so sorry I messed that up for you,” she said, her hand rubbing his.

“I’m not,” he shook his head. “It was much better this way.” He picked up her hand and ran his thumb around her knuckles and then lifted it to his lips. 

“How would you like to tell our families and friends?” Lizzie asked.

“However you want. As long as we don’t keep Gigi in the dark long. She made me promise after we kept the inception of our relationship private that she would be the first I told when we got engaged.”

“She was figuring we’d get engaged back then?” 

“I think hoping is a better word.” William spoke for himself also. “Speaking of friends, Brandon called me last week. He is planning to ask Fitz to marry him.”

“What?” Lizzie dropped her fork and it clattered on the table. “You’re kidding!”

“He wants my help,” William picked up Lizzie’s fork and handed it back to her. “He wants me to see if I can find out—without Fitz knowing why—an idea as to where he should propose. Fitz love surprises. Brandon is really hoping to surprise Fitz.”

“The timing is so strange,” Lizzie shook her head. “What a coincidence. How can you find that out without tipping Fitz off?”

William looked thoughtful. “I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lizzie texted Darcy to let him know to get Fitz outside the restroom within the next two minutes to overhear the “not ready” comment. His phone was on vibrate and that’s why he put his hands in his pockets (he already had a rough idea of how much time she and Gigi would take from when they left the table) and then hurried back knowing Fitz would follow him.
> 
> -Lizzie made up that she and Darcy had a romantic lunch at Land’s End Park. She just needed Fitz to think she and Darcy had a connection with whatever venue Fitz brought up as a special memory of his courtship with Brandon. Her tears were real --but for Fitz and Brandon.
> 
> -Lizzie was telling the truth about Gigi’s reaction, but it was when William and she told Gigi of their engagement. Their sisters, Charlotte and Bing were sworn to secrecy until Brandon’s proposal.
> 
> I'm going to write a short epilogue to finish the scene on the beach. Hopefully, I'll have it up tomorrow.


	5. Epilogue: Back to Lands End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue after Fitz figures out Darcy and Lizzie are already engaged.

Land’s End Park

Fitz stopped abruptly. “You two,” Fitz waited until Darcy and Lizzie turned around and could see him. “Right here, right now.” He pointed to a spot two feet in front of him and Brandon.

Lizzie and Darcy shared a quizzical look and obediently came to stand in front of Fitz. “What do you have to say for yourselves?” Fitz’s voice was stern.

“There is no other place I want to be?” Lizzie looked guilty. Darcy’s face was deadpan, but he quirked an eyebrow in question at Lizzie’s comment.

“We’re not here to recite [lyrics](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7z6dxQVhE8o)," Fitz growled. He pointed to Lizzie’s ring. “Explain.” 

Lizzie shuffled her feet, but Darcy answered. “I proposed to Lizzie last Sunday on the two year anniversary of the day we first met. She agreed to be my wife.” He and Lizzie shared a look and the temperature escalated. Pretty impressive as they were outside, Fitz thought.

“I will skip the obligatory congratulations for the moment,” Fitz continued. “Am I to take it that I am the last one here to know about this momentous occasion?” 

“Yes,” Darcy turned back to Fitz, but now he sported a cool poker-faced stare. “Brandon had asked if I could help figure out a perfect proposal place for you. He also mentioned you like to be surprised. I came up with this plan, so we could not share the story of our engagement with you yet.”

“ _You_ came up with this?” Fitz tried to hide how impressed he was. Fitz looked at Lizzie. “You are officially off the hook.” Lizzie was struggling to keep a straight face as she nodded.

“I may never be able to top this one, Darcy.” Fitz kept his voice firm. “But I sure as hell am going to try. And I’m not above using your future children.”

Darcy and Fitz stared at each other. Darcy’s face looked like chiseled granite, Fitz kept his expression unyielding. The tension rose as the seconds ticked by. Finally, for the first time in Fitz's history of knowing Darcy, Darcy broke first. The smile he was valiantly suppressing fought its way out and he started to laugh. Fitz let go and laughed with him and soon he and Darcy were thumping each other on the back.

Brandon fist-bumped Fitz when Fitz was finally able to straighten up. “You made Darcy blink first!” Brandon congratulated him. “That’s one to check off your bucket list.”

“That was on your bucket list?” Darcy asked ruefully. “I would have held out longer if I knew that.”

“No back-sies,” Fitz said in a perfect imitation of Lydia. He came forward to hug Lizzie and Darcy together. “Serious congratulations are in order. You two are perfect together.”

“Thank you, Fitz” Lizzie’s eyes were wet again.

“You’ve blubbered enough the last few days, Lizzie. You can tell me the details later of how much you cried when Darcy proposed. Now, it’s time to party!” Fitz put his arm around Brandon. Darcy and Lizzie led the way towards the parking lot, all of them talking and interrupting each other in high spirits.

Sidney slipped his arm around Gigi’s waist and spoke quietly to her. “That was so worth it. I’m not intimidated by your brother now.” He blanched as Darcy’s head rotated toward him, his face impassive again. “Okay, let’s say I’m less intimated now.”

“I wouldn’t worry about him.” Gigi waved dismissively toward her brother who now had his head angled down listening to Lizzie. “It’s Fitz you should be wary of. He has a deceptively sweet face, but underneath he’s fierce.”

Sidney jumped when Fitz materialized right next to him. “Gigi’s right. Remember that when I recruit you to help me prank Darcy.” He raised his voice. “First round is on Darcy!” Brandon laughed and shook his head as he took Fitz’s hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish the scene at the park after Fitz notices Lizzie's engagement ring. Plus, Fitz needed to get a little redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to add updates fast!


End file.
